C'était une héroïne
by Azylis
Summary: Tous ces remords, tous ces regrets. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une fille superficielle, comme on le pensait d'elle et ses sœurs. Qu'il avait décelé quelque chose de spécial en elle.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà, encore un OS (je suis productive en deux jours, wahou).

J'ai un petit faible pour Silena, et je tenais à écrire cet OS. Je n'y arrivais pas, depuis quelques temps, et là, c'est venu tout seul. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Elle avait trouvé le bracelet joli, lorsqu'on le lui avait donné pour la première fois. Elle sauvait des vies, elle était utile, lui avait-il susurré. Et en prime, elle avait un joli bijou. Plutôt sympa. L'argent, elle avait toujours aimé ça. Ca scintillait, d'un éclat plus discret que l'or, et ça allait avec tout.<p>

Silena observait New York, endormie. En se demandant comment, une seule seconde, elle avait pu trouver la breloque à son goût. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait tinter à son poigner, elle réprimait une envie de vomir. Luke n'avait pas tenu sa parole, et elle aurait dû s'en douter avant. Avant que Charles ne meure, avant que leur guerre ne soit vouée à l'échec comme elle l'était à cet instant. Elle se détourna de la vue sur la ville, dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle aurait voulu jeter le plus loin possible le bijou, l'oublier, et redevenir l'insouciante et fidèle fille d'Aphrodite qu'elle était.

Lorsque Luke lui avait parlé, il s'était comporté comme le garçon parfait. Il avait choisi ses mots soigneusement, comme s'il savait lesquels auraient le plus d'impact sur la jeune femme. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une fille superficielle et surmaquillée, comme on le pensait d'elle et ses sœurs. Qu'il avait décelé quelque chose de spécial en elle, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'être une personne véritable.

Sur le dos du pégase qui l'emmenait à la Colonie, Silena réprima une envie de vomir. Luke la dégoûtait, plus encore qu'elle ne se détestait elle-même. Elle les avait trahis, Charles le premier. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il était mort. Elle avait cru aux paroles d'un garçon qui n'était même pas son ami. Se penchant en avant, elle ordonna au pégase d'aller plus vite.

La mort de Charles n'avait été qu'un élément de plus. Un élément qui avait plus d'impact que les autres. Peu de temps après la sombre nouvelle qu'avait ramenée Percy, elle s'était retrouvée seule sous la douche. Elle y avait passé plus d'une heure, avec Clarisse qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, dans un silence compatissant. Sous l'eau brûlante, elle avait flanché. Une nausée atroce l'avait prise à la gorge, et elle était tombée à genoux, étouffée par les larmes, l'envie de vomir, l'envie de rejoindre son petit-ami. Comme il devait lui en vouloir. Comme il devait la haïr. Comme elle se haïssait. Ils finiraient tous par la détester.

Clarisse, comme elle lui en voudrait. Silena saisit son armure avec difficulté, et l'enfila le plus rapidement possible. Et en un instant, elle entraînait les Arès vers une guerre qui était aussi la leur, quoi qu'ils disent. Clarisse, comme elle lui en voudrait. Elle l'avait trahie, et lui avait volé son rôle le temps d'une guerre. Elle se glissa au commandement du chariot volant, et hurla un ordre à un Arès, qui lui jeta un regard voilé de soupçons. Mais eux aussi voulaient croire qu'elle était Clarisse. Ils la suivirent sans broncher.

Elle avait trouvé le moyen de se racheter dans l'idée d'aller chercher Clarisse. Au fond, ce serait le seul geste qu'elle réussirait, en faveur de la Colonie, à accomplir. Elle seule pouvait ramener Clarisse, car elle était sa meilleure amie. Une meilleure amie qui voudrait probablement la tuer, en réponse aux meurtres qu'elle avait perpétré à cause de Luke.

Aussi, quand le drakôn se jeta sur elle avec férocité, elle ferma les yeux, et reçut l'acide, qui dévora son casque et son visage. Clarisse fut la première à l'atteindre, l'insultant sans conviction. Tous ces remords, tous ces regrets… Silena leur adressa à tous un faible sourire. Et ouvrit la main pour leur indiquer qui elle était. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, le regard que Clarisse posa sur elle resta celui de l'instant d'avant : un mélange d'amour et de compassion. Elle ferma les yeux, et cessa tout mouvement. Elle allait retrouver Charles, et n'aurait plus à supporter le poids de sa trahison.

Tout allait bien.


End file.
